Can't Fight This Feeling
by MostUnlikely
Summary: When NCIS starts to cooperate with Sam and Dean Winchester, Ziva starts have feelings for Sam. What will happen when these two fall in love. I'm not good with summaries. R&R On hiatus, just for awhile


I watched out of the car window. It was raining and felt even more depressed than earlier. I let out a sigh. "Is everything alright, Ziva?" Tony asked. He was driving. I popped out of my thoughts. "Um.. Yes", I answered. I didn't want to seem sad. "You look depressed", Tony said. I bit my tongue. Why did he have to notice that?

"I am fine. Just a little bit tired", I said. Tony didn't buy it, but he didn't push it either.

"I can drive you home", he said. I tried to smile and I succeed. That Tony believed. He thought I was going to be fine. I would, but not in a very long time. Not after what I've been trough. And what I've been trough? I fell in love with a man that I could never be with. Sam Winchester.

I met him when we were working a case. A young navy pilot had dies very strangely. He looked like an animal had attacked him, but the weirdest thing was, his heart was missing. He looked awful. So we started to investigate and everything looked like it really was an animal, a really huge animal. But things jut got more strange. The weirdest thing was that the huge animal killed that man in the evening in the middle of the city. Ducky said, that the man didn't die immediately so I bet he felt a lot of pain and I guess he screamed like hell. So why didn't anybody hear or see anything.

Yes, some drunken idiots said that they heard painful screaming, but they thought that some couple were just having too wild sex. Uugh. I can still remember those idiots looks, when they looked me up and down and started to smile. I let Tony finish that interview. Later that day two men walked into our office, demanded to talk Gibbs. Well, the other one demanded. The other, who was taller, had brown hair and good looks was looking at me. I looked back and he smiled. Oh my heart. I didn't understand what happened, but my heart started to beat so fast. It has never happened before! Just one little smile and whoosh, my heart beat so fast and loud that everyone in the office would hear it. They introduced themselves Sam and Dean, he was a bit shorter than Sam, he had a nice smile and good looks too, but I didn't focus on him. His brother Sam was much more interesting. So, Gibbs came and Dean wanted to talk to him alone. They went to the elevator and left Sam standing to McGee's desk. I tried, but I could not take my eyes off him. He took his jacket off, because it was pretty warm inside. He was wearing dark blue long sleeved shirt. He had muscular arms. I swallowed hard. I knew Tony was watching my reaction, so I tried to look normal and watch him like I watched anybody else. He turned to look at me. His eyes locked into mine and I was hypnotized. He walked to me, blinked and I got free. He stopped in front of my desk. "Um, hi", he said and smiled shyly. I tried to put some kind of a smile on my face. "Hi", I said. "I know you probably heard my name, but I'm Sam", he said. "I'm Ziva", I said. We shook hands. When our hands touched I felt electric sparkling. He let go. My hand tingled. "So.. What are you doing here?" I asked. "We thought you might need our help", he said. He didn't try to impress me or try to brag when he said this. He didn't try to say that we were so stupid that we couldn't solve this case without their help. "Your help? Why would we need your help?" asked Tony, who had just came to stand besides me. Gosh, why did he sound so annoyed? Sam didn't do anything wrong. I quickly looked the watch. Dean has been in the elevator almost five minutes with Gibbs. I hope they didn't fight. "So", Tony started. He was going to grill Sam. I knew Tony was going to ask all kind of things to make Sam uncomfortable and make him tell everything. "What are you and your brother doing? You know, for living" Sam looked at Tony and then me. I was interested about him. I looked him with curiosity. "Well", Sam begin. "Nothing special. We're travel a lot so we don't have regular jobs", he explained. "So how do you get money?" Tony asked. Why was he only interested about money? "That's a secret", Sam said and winked at me. My heart skipped a beat. I laughed and Sam laughed too. He looked cute when he was laughing. I could see his white teeth. I stopped laughing, because I felt Tony stiffen besides me. I glanced Tony's expression. He looked tense. "Well we do all kinds of things to get money", Sam said when he noticed Tony's expression. "Nothing illegal", Sam added. Tony relaxed and went back to his desk. I looked Sam. He was lying and he was good in it. "Could you tell me where's the men's room", he said. "I'll show you", I said and stood up. I wanted to talk to him alone. He followed me. I stopped in front of the men's room door. "Thanks", he said. "No problem", I smiled at him. Sam went inside. I peeked in quickly. No one else was there. I waited for a minute and listened. Sam was washing his hands. I pushed the door open and went in. Sam looked me surprised. I locked the door behind me. "Did you come in to the wrong room?" he joked. I leaned against the door and didn't even smile. "What?" he asked when he noticed my serious face. "Nothing illegal? Oh come on! I am, I mean was an Mossad agent", I told him. "I know who is telling the truth and who isn't", my voice was cold. Of course the guy who seems to be good is bad. I was disappointed. Sam looked down.

"I wanna know", I started. Sam raise his gaze. His eyes locked into mine again.

"What made you so good liar. Who taught you?" I wanted know.

"Experience", he said. No lying this time.

"I need to be a good liar, Ziva", he said quietly.

"Wh-why?" I asked.

"Because of what I do", he said.

"What do you do then?"

"I… hunt."

"Hunt? Hunt what?"

"Things that are supernatural." No lying.

"Li-like vampires and stuff..", I started to be scared.

"Yes."

Oh, of course. The cute guy was insane. Imagining all kinds of things that doesn't even exist. "They are not real, Sam. Vampires and other creatures are only real in stories", I said to him. Slowly. "You don't need to talk to me like I am crazy. I'm sane", he said. "Of course you are", I nodded. Sam rolled his eyes. I never fought with anyone who has mental problems, so I started to back up. And Sam was quite tall and muscular, so I bet he was strong. I've beaten guys who are stronger than me, but I didn't want to fight with Sam. "Like this case of yours", he said. "What about it?" I asked, trying to seem interested so I wouldn't make him mad. I tried to open the door quietly. Sam stopped me. He took a hold on my wrists and moved them on top of my head. He pressed his body against mine. Insane or not, he made me feel hot. "The victim looks like its been attacked by an animal", Sam said. I looked him shocked. "Lucky guess, no, you heard it in news", I mumbled. "And the victims heart is missing", Sam whispered. I couldn't move. I raise my gaze slowly to his eyes. No lying. "Wh-what? How.. How do you know that?" Sam smiled at my question. "Because I've seen case like this before", he said.

"So, what's killing these people?" I asked. "A werewolf", Sam answered. I couldn't response. "Think about it, no fingerprints, looked like an animal attack and its full moon", he said. "It can't be..", I mumbled. "It's true", he said simply. "Would you let go of me?" I asked. "Are you going to shoot me?" he smiled. I was stunned. Why did I react like this to his smile? "I won't", I sighed. Sam smiled and released my hands and pushed himself off me. I turned and opened the door. There was a quite long line behind the door. I blushed. "Sorry", I mumbled and walked away, Sam behind me. I know what those people were thinking. I know what they thought we were doing. Tony looked us very long. He thought the same and my blush didn't make anything easier. Sam looked peaceful. I would have wanted to be as calm as him, but I couldn't. I wanted to feel his touch. I bit my lower lip and sat down behind my desk. Gibbs and Dean were not back yet. I wondered if Dean was telling Gibbs the same thing. Then another thought hit me. What if Gibbs already knew. I mean, he seemed to know Sam and Dean. They only told their names to rest of us. "Do you know Gibbs?" I asked. Tony looked at me and then Sam. Sam nodded. "We helped him couple years ago in a case", Sam said. "What happened?" I asked. Sam didn't answer. He looked somewhere across the room and didn't see anything. "It was quite awful. All those people, dead", Sam didn't looks me, Tony or McGee, who hasn't said a word since Dean and Sam got here. "We saved Gibbs's ass. And we get along pretty well now. At the beginning it was a little difficult", Sam smiled by himself. His eyes traveled to me. "He believes us you know", Sam said to me. I turned my head away. "And Abby believes us too", Sam continued. Both, me and Tony turned to look at Sam surprised and shocked. "You know Abby?" McGee asked. Sam turned to see McGee's amazed face. "Yes. She's amazing", Sam smiled. I felt jealous. So Abby was nice? What? Wait! No! Why was I jealous about something like that? It didn't make any sense. I just met him and that's it! And speak of the devil. I saw Abby walking down the hall. When she saw Sam her face light up. "Sam!" she screamed in happiness. She ran to Sam and jumped in his arms. I see Sam was expecting this, because he took Abby in his arms and hugged her warmly. I saw red. When I realized my furious look and kicked myself under the table. Stop it, Ziva. I told myself. Don't be idiot.

Abby and Sam started to catch up. I went back to do what I did when Sam and Dean first came in. Silent bling told that the elevator was moving again. Everyone of us turned to look at the elevators. Gibbs and Dean walked out. They came to us. Abby gave long hug to Dean too. Gibbs looked all of us. "So.. We're working with Sam and Dean now", he said. I watched Gibbs for a minute. He was serious.

Sam and I looked at each other. My heart started to beat fast. How did he do it?


End file.
